


To you, Sherlock.

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 22:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14703732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: This is just an excuse to write a John Watson angst poem after the Fall. It was pre-written of mine a few months ago, I just changed some wordings—Oh, Don't mind me—Just trying to keep the feels together. Please continue on your daily lives.





	To you, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EchoSilverWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoSilverWolf/gifts), [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



I remember your voice  
Like a beacon in the sea  
When I was hopelessly swimming  
No land around me

You were the lighthouse  
In the midst of the sea storm  
But you closed your light  
And I am left to drown alone

I remember your smile  
A perfect movement in harmony  
Of your eyes, of your lips  
Now a distant memory

I remember the last words  
That I have said to you  
When you said, being alone protects you  
I've said, friends protect you

I remember your last words  
Like a fading sunlight  
A hand gripping my heart  
A cold east wind at night

I wish I could turn back the hours  
I wish I could keep you alive  
I wish I have said the words  
That could've mattered that time

 _"You are not alone, I am here."_  
But it's too late  
It is what it is  
You wouldn't see me in pain, at least

But know that I cared for you  
I have loved you  
I still do  
Always. Just you.

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiana, and Jen. The light of your friendship has made me turn my back (for now) to my very own fall. Thank you so much. I can say that you guys mean the world to me. And if I treasure a friend right now, that would be you two. Love you both. x


End file.
